


Leaving Home

by orphan_account



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Leaving Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A quick hc about Cassian's departure and how they usually say goodbye to each other
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Leaving Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to try something different and write an hc for this. I know that this is really, really short, but I just couldn’t think anything to add to it (I’m fairly sure that everything I wrote has already been said, but whatever).

\- After Nesta is banished Illyrian camp, heals, and finally comes to terms with her feelings with Cassian it becomes harder and harder to say goodbye to him when he leaves 

\- Whether it’s to survey the Illyrian camps when they’re in Velaris, or to check in on their family when they are at the Illyrian camps

\- She’s always terrified of losing him, especially since they just accepted their mating bond and the wounds and fears the war with Hybern are still raw and barely healed

\- She still has nightmares about everything that happened

\- But when he does have to leave, he always pulls her close

\- Whispers in her ear how important she is to him, how much he loves her

\- And presses three kisses to her face

\- One on each of her eyelids and one on her forehead

\- Each, a promise that they will see each other again

\- He’s a warrior, he can’t promise to come back- so he promises that they will see each other again- whether it is in this life and world, or the next

\- Even with the promises and reassurances, Nesta still misses him, so she always sleeps in his shirt so that she feels safer

\- But she always sleeps best when he finally comes home and she can sleep in her mate’s arms, safe and protected

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated but never expected. You can always find me on Tumblr at @b00kworm :)


End file.
